


New Roles

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: OYL Bingo [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Discovery, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: “I think,” Sam said between slow kisses. “That we need to explore that one a bit more.”“A lot more,” Steve agreed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: OYL Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567447
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	New Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for On Your Left Bingo square "Roleplay"
> 
> A huge thank you to **gabby227** for beta-ing this fun little fic. I hope that you enjoy!!

Steve stared, frankly horrified, at the bunched fabric in his hand, the box that it had arrived in hanging loosely from his other hand. Tony had mentioned that he had finally gone through some of Howard’s old things that were in one way or another related to Steve. The man had sounded as though he had spent far too many hours relying on caffeine in place of actual sleep so Steve hadn’t given much thought to the strange tone Tony’s voice had taken on when he said that he was having some of it sent over. 

“What is it?” Sam asked from where he was still sprawled comfortably on the couch where Steve had left him to answer the knock at the door. 

Steve quickly tried to shove it back into the box, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Nothing. It’s-it’s nothing.”

“Oh, now I gotta see this,” Steve could hear the amused smirk without having to turn around and see it. Steve startled when the box was suddenly snatched from his grasp, he had been so focused on trying to get it hidden out of sight again that he hadn’t even heard Sam move. “Oh,” Sam said, dropping the box onto the coffee table sparing a quick glance for the few items still inside, and shaking out the crumpled material.

Steve really didn’t know the why’s and how’s of why Howard Stark had his old USO uniform. He had been too relieved to be rid of it at the time that he hadn’t put much thought into where it had gone. He wasn’t sure if he was more horrified by its sudden reappearance or that Howard had taken and kept it to begin with. The former was taking the lead currently, if only due to the amused, mischievous gleam he could see lighting up Sam’s eyes.

Sam grinned and handed the uniform over, “Go on. Put it on.”

“What? No,” Steve cringed. 

“Come on,” Sam goaded. “You can’t just have this show up at the door and not give me a show!”

“I absolutely can do exactly that,” Steve said, moving to stuff the uniform back into the box where the boots and gloves still sat. And then he paused, tilting his head in thought as an idea sunk its claws into his mind and stirred heatly in his gut. He met Sam’s gaze evenly “Maybe you should though.”

“Maybe I should what?” Sam asked in confusion.

Steve lifted the uniform and pressed the bunched material into Sam’s chest, “Put it on.”

“You’re joking, right?” Sam said after a long moment of staring blankly. 

“Nope,” Steve grinned, feeling a rush of satisfaction at being able to knock Sam off kilter. “Put it on, sweetheart.”

“Steve,” Sam started and then shook his head. He dropped his gaze to the uniform that Steve still held against his chest and slowly brought a hand up to take it. “You sure?”

“Yeah, come on,” Steve grinned, knowing his sudden eagerness was leaking into his tone by the wary look Sam shot him. “I’ll even help.” He gently tugged the uniform out of Sam’s hands and let it fall back into the opened box before reaching out to take a hold of the bottom seam of Sam’s shirt, tugging upward. Sam huffed slightly in amusement but compliantly allowed Steve to undress him. 

It was a little odd, putting the familiar costume uniform onto someone else, the routine of it different enough to feel slightly off. Not necessarily in a bad way, just...odd. As his hands smoothed over where the fabric settled at Sam’s waist, he couldn’t help but correct the thought to ‘not in a bad way,  _ at all’.  _

Steve couldn’t say exactly what it was about Sam wearing his old uniform that did it for him. Sure, Sam looked a damn sight better in it than Steve ever did but Steve wasn’t sure he could explain the possessive heat that curled in his mind and low in his belly as he dug the boots from the box and knelt in front of Sam to help him step into them. 

He rocked back to sit on his heels, looking up at the image in front of him and couldn’t help but stare.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Sam grumbled.

“I’m not laughing,” Steve swore, aware of the slight huskiness of his voice as his eyes greedily took in as much as he possibly could at once. “I’m definitely not laughing.” He reached out and ran his hands up over Sam’s thighs, feeling the way the muscles twitched at the sensation. Steve could remember that, the odd way the tights managed to make his skin almost hypersensitive, even more so than what the serum had already made him. 

Sam eyed him curiously and licked his lips in thought before reaching out with one red gloved hand to stroke through Steve’s hair, “Something on your mind, honey?”

Steve leaned into the touch automatically while his mind curiously categorized the difference between the old leather and Sam’s warm hands. “Thinkin’ I really like seeing you wearin’ my uniform.”

“Even this one?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Maybe especially this one,” Steve answered, running his hands over Sam’s thighs again. “This one’s not as thick or durable as the newer ones. Wasn’t meant to be. It just had to look decent in stage lights and be cool enough not to make me overheat.” His hands worked their way higher until he palmed Sam’s ass through the thin material. He didn’t remember it being quite so thin back then. But maybe that was just because he’d grown used to the kevlar and other thicker materials that made up his newer editions.

“Never found it particularly attractive before until now,” Steve added thoughtfully. 

“Must’ve not been seeing yourself very clearly then,” Sam smirked.

“Nah,” Steve shrugged. “I know what I look like. Think it’s more to do with having a thing for the man wearing the uniform.”

“A thing, huh?” Sam laughed.

Steve just smirked slightly, his attention distracted from the playful conversation by the feel of Sam under his hands. His fingertips dipped just beneath where the shaft of the boots wrapped around his calves, and traced the lines of muscle up the back of his knee before shifting until his hands were cupping the back of his legs and slowly continuing the upward exploratory glide.

“Steve,” Sam said, voice shaky. Steve tilted his head back slightly to look up, licking his lips automatically at the heated look he found when he met Sam’s eye. He held the stare as his hands slid up the back of Sam’s thighs until they reached his ass once again, kneading the firm muscle. “You better not make me ruin this thing.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve smirked, using his hold to pull Sam closer until he could nuzzle at the obvious evidence of the effect he was having on the man, unable to stop the shiver at the low groan he got in response. The material of the uniform was thin and snug enough that there was virtually no hope of hiding Sam’s arousal, even if he had been less well-endowed than he was. There was something incredibly erotic about being able to see the way the old uniform all but clung to Sam’s hardening cock just as thoroughly as it clung to his muscles. If Steve hadn’t already been incredibly turned on, that visual would have done it.

Steve flicked his eyes back up to where Sam was watching him intently. “Gonna let me blow you then, Cap?” He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed at the way the words came out damn near begging.

“Fuck,” Sam’s breath stuttered tellingly and his hips jolted in Steve’s grip. “Yeah. Yeah, go on and do that, baby.”

He wanted to smile smugly at the tone but Steve could admit that he had no room to talk, he was just as wrecked. He quickly shifted his hands until he could curl his fingers in the waistband of the bottom half of the uniform and tugged it down just far enough to free Sam’s cock while leaving it otherwise intact, unwilling to lose the unexpected but entirely welcome effect the uniform added to the scene. 

Sam’s hand was back in his hair, gloved fingers curling sharply into the short strands, holding him still when Steve tried to lean in eagerly. He tore his eyes reluctantly away from the hard length in front of him to look up at Sam questioningly. Sam didn’t offer any verbal explanation, just stared intently as his other hand gripped his cock and guided it to Steve’s lips, tracing a trail of precome over them. Steve held his gaze even as he opened his mouth, tongue slipping out to steal a taste and groaning quietly when Sam’s hand in his hair tightened in response.

“Be good for me darlin’,” Sam chided firmly before adjusting his stance, shifting forward until his feet were planted on either side of Steve’s knees and slowly feeding his cock into Steve’s waiting mouth. Steve obediently fell still, relaxing his jaw, lips wrapping around the hot length and running his tongue along the sensitive underside in the way he knew Sam liked. Sam groaned lowly as he sunk further into Steve’s mouth, “Such a better use of that mouth of yours.”

Steve could feel the muscles of Sam’s hips flex under his hands as Sam rocked forward, pushing his cock deeper into Steve’s mouth. Sam’s hand tightened in his hair as the other one released it’s guiding hold on his cock and joined the first. Steve felt a thrill shoot through him, knowing what was coming and eager to meet the challenge. Sam’s hips rocked forward again while his hands used the grip on his hair to pull Steve to meet the thrust. Steve pushed through the instinctive response to choke and forced his body to relax into it as the head of Sam’s cock pressed into his throat. 

He let his eyes fall closed, giving fully over to Sam, the tight hold on his hair and the heady taste on his tongue, and the delicious pressure of Sam edging his cock deeper and deeper. Steve sunk into the feel of the pulled-tight uniform against his chin and the sounds escaping the man above him. Fuck, it was glorious. It was everything and nothing like their usual play, Sam seemed to have sunk as fully into the role as Steve had, fucking roughly into his mouth in the way he was usually far too considerate to do. Steve hoped he could tell just how much Steve was loving it. And god, was he enjoying it.

His hands braced against Sam’s thighs for the excuse to touch, the lingering fascination with the way the tights felt stretched over the firm, straining muscle, keeping his hands firmly in place more than the need for supporting his balance. Steve’s own cock twitched in his pants, pulsing and leaking as the surrealness of the whole scenario washed over him. He wasn’t sure if it was lack of air or the newness and thrill of the unexpected addition of the costume to their play that had him feeling lightheaded and hovering on the edge of bliss. He wasn’t sure if he cared as long as it kept happening.

The way Sam kept the filthy commentary as the pace of his thrusts increased wasn’t helping either. Steve groaned around the thick head of Sam’s cock as it roughly pressed back in and Sam echoed the sound with a shudder. Steve stayed loose and pliant in Sam’s hold even as Sam seemed to finally lose his firm control on the careful pace and his hips started thrusting with renewed urgency. Steve’s hands tightened from resting against Sam’s thighs to gripping firmly to resist the urge to touch himself. Fuck, he wasn’t sure he’d ever been this worked up, this desperately on edge.

Suddenly, Sam’s grip tightened further, Steve’s whimper was drowned when Sam pressed roughly forward until he was buried entirely and came with a low, shuddering moan, the muscles under Steve’s hands tensing beautifully. Mindful of Sam’s instructions not to ruin the uniform--though Steve wasn’t exactly against that idea either, but that was something for another day--Steve carefully swallowed down everything Sam had to give and paid special attention to licking him clean as Sam slowly pulled out.

Sam released the hold on Steve’s hair and tugged the gloves off, tossing them aside absently. He cupped Steve’s jaw, thumb tracing over his swollen lips as he tried to bring his breathing back to level. Steve dropped one hand from Sam’s thigh to his own lap, finally giving into the urge to touch but only to dig the heel of his hand into the base of his cock to ease some of the pressure. He had never had reason to complain about their sex life but he was nearly positive that might have been the hottest thing they’d done to date. He ached with how turned on he was.

Steve let his eyes roam freely, taking in the sight of Sam standing over him, chest heaving and softening cock hanging free of the uniform. He pressed his hand down firmly again in an attempt to stave off the surge of arousal. “Sam,” he panted hoarsely. “Please.”

“Holy shit,” Sam breathed, dark eyes taking his rumpled form just as Steve was taking in his own visual. “Yeah, darlin’ go ‘head. Let me see you.”

He clung to Sam’s leg with one hand while his other made quick, albeit fumbling, work of his belt and the fastenings of his pants, fingers trembling slightly in his urgency. He bit down hard on his lower lip to stifle the whimpered noise when he finally wrapped his hand around his aching cock.

“There you go,” Sam said lowly. “Look at you. You’re already almost there aren’t you, baby?” Steve nodded sharply, eyes closing tight as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Sam’s thigh, as desperate for the contact as he was for relief. Sam’s hand came back to his hair, this time Steve could appreciate the feel of the warm hand without the leather barrier between them. “Come on, baby.”

Steve’s hand tightened reflexively and he groaned, curling in and digging his head into Sam’s leg as he came hard. He stroked himself through it, trembling and panting through the aftershocks. Sam’s fingers combed through his hair even as Steve slumped forward bonelessly. They stayed there for several long moments until Steve felt less like his head was going to float right off of his shoulders. 

“Come on, darlin’,” Sam said softly, pausing long enough to tuck himself back into the uniform before tugging gently at his arms. “Up off the floor.”

Steve grumbled slightly, not really enjoying the idea of moving his hand or head from the anchor point of Sam’s thigh. Sam tugged again and Steve sighed before slowly pushing up onto his knees and then getting unsteadily to his feet. Sam guided him back to the couch and nudged him until he sat gracelessly onto the middle cushion.

He couldn’t help but watch as Sam quickly and efficiently shed the uniform. The sight of him peeling the thing off was just as undeniably arousing as seeing him wearing it had been. Despite the fuzzy haze that the play had settled over his mind and body, Steve could feel his spent cock slowly begin to fill and harden again as he watched Sam’s muscles stretch and flex and coil as he tugged off each piece. Without bothering to think about it, his hand closed around his growing erection again, slowly stroking over himself as his eyes appreciatively scanned over each stretch of skin revealed.

Sam’s head snapped up from where he was carefully placing the various pieces of the uniform back into the box when Steve couldn’t bite back the groan at the sight of Sam standing unabashedly bare in the middle of the living room. Steve froze, guilty, but Sam shook his head, turning away from the box entirely in favor of moving toward Steve. He didn’t pause a moment before straddling Steve’s lap, settling his weight across his thighs, “No, keep going.”

He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the back of the couch as he caught Steve’s mouth with his own in a slow, filthy kiss as dirty and heated at the unending slew of words spoken just minutes earlier. Steve groaned breathlessly into it, body tensing under Sam’s as the edge grew suddenly and rapidly closer. He wondered if he would ever get used to the effect Sam had on him. Probably not, he acknowledged when Sam’s teeth nipped sharply at his lips and the sting was enough to push him over for the second time. 

Steve sank limply into the couch as he came back down, the kisses easing into slow and languid as the heated fervor cooled. He hummed happily when Sam slid further forward in his lap, his weight settling against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him near. 

“I think,” Sam said between slow kisses. “That we need to explore that one a bit more.”

“A lot more,” Steve agreed. 

“Got any more of those hidden gems for me, darlin’?” Sam asked, lips turning upward against his own. Steve pressed back into the kiss to muffle the quiet, embarrassed sound that worked its way out of him at the question. Sam drew back from the kiss, face hovering just far enough to be able to see clearly. “That’s a yes.”

“Maybe,” Steve admitted, swallowing thickly around his mild discomfort. 

“Tell me,” Sam insisted, tipping his head forward until the gentle command was whispered against his lips. “Let me make them happen for you. You know I will.”

Steve shivered slightly at the promise, his mind spinning with the countless possibilities unfolding. “More like that,” he said quietly.

“Costumes, then?” Sam asked, grinning when Steve’s arms tightened slightly and he nodded in confirmation. “We’re keeping that one, so you know.”

“As long as you’re the one wearing it,” Steve countered automatically, drawing a laugh from Sam.

“Think we can work with that,” Sam agreed. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Steve groaned at the suggestion and hugged Sam tighter when he tried to climb off of his lap. Sam pushed at his chest in amusement, “The sooner we get cleaned up the sooner we can check out our costume options.”

Steve tried to not let his eagerness show as he released his hold and urged Sam toward the bathroom but Sam’s laughter told him he wasn’t anywhere near successful.


End file.
